Recently, as smartphones and smart TVs have adopted an ultra-high definition (UHD) technology beyond full HD, various types of full HD or UHD content are anticipated to be encountered in various fields such as movie, concerts, and sports, as well as air channel broadcasting in the future.
However, if existing playback devices are not able to play various types of full HD and UHD content, users cannot use such content. Thus, playback devices are required to play full HD and UHD content, and a scheme enabling even an existing playback device to play such content may be required.
Also, a related art device using content, employing a technique of sharing AV content between certified devices, uses, shares, and exchanges content without separate restrictions or technical conditions regarding a memory medium.
Here, however, separate requirements for a storage are not required to share and play content between a content storage and a content device. As a result, a service such as playing or copying is used by using content stored in a general storage. Only a session connection service for exchanging content with a license server is required and a separate certified storage device is not prepared.